I do
by NNataliee
Summary: It's about time that they got together... M/G ONESHOT.


The veil was in place, the dress hugged every curve of her body. Her hair and make up were done to perfection. This was the day she had waited all her life for, the day she married the man of her dreams. It took them several years to get here, but at last they did.

As he fixed his cravat then pulled on his suit jacket, he looked in the mirror. Today he was a happy man, today he married the one woman he loved the most in the world. He always loved her, ever since day one. She was perfection. This day was perfection.

Penelope Garcia sat in the room surrounded by the flowers and smiled to herself. With Emily and JJ both being her maids of honour, Sarah and Desiree being her bridesmaids and Rossi walking her down the aisle, she couldn't be happier.

Derek Morgan sat in his room, placed his feet up on the coffee table and smiled. Aaron Hotchner was his best man, Spencer Reid was his groomsman as well as David Rossi once he walked Penelope down the aisle. His mother was going to walk him down the aisle. Today was the one day he knew he would never forget.

* * *

><p>Just over a year ago Emily Prentiss resurfaced and Derek Morgan did not take it well. He found consolation in his best friend. It was unknown how it happened, but one thing led to another and they were kissing. They didn't stop it, it felt right. It felt as if this was how everything was meant to happen.<p>

Two weeks after their first kiss, Penelope and Derek slept together. They knew there was no going back to being 'just friends' but it didn't bother them. They knew this was what was meant to be. They belonged together.

Derek and Penelope did not intentionally rush their relationship, it just happened. They had been best friends for seven years, they already knew everything they needed to know. So on Penelope's 35th birthday, Derek proposed. It was romantic and it was heart felt, she said yes within a heartbeat. Now, four months later, they were getting married. Surrounded by friends and family. This was how it was supposed to be.

* * *

><p>It was time. Time for two best friends to become husband and wife. As Derek walked down the aisle he looked at his friends and family that occupied the pews, the flowers that decorated the aisles and his mother. His mother's fiery red hair was placed up in a delicate bun, her face was glowing, her smile was radiant. He knew she was proud of him, and that made him happy. Everything he had done in his life was to make her proud, so today was no exception.<p>

Derek stood at the alter, his hands placed strategically in his pockets. He was nervous, not because he was marrying Penelope but because he had not married her already. He could not wait. Then the wedding march began, his eyes immediately raised to look at the doors as they opened. Spencer Reid had Desiree and Sarah on either arm as he walked towards Derek. The three of them went and stood on their correct sides. Next was Aaron Hotchner accompanied by JJ and Emily and they did the same. They all stood waiting for Penelope.

Then she appeared. Derek's breathing slowed and his heart rate sped up as he saw her. She beauty was breath taking. Her golden locks framed her face in curls. The tips of her hair grazed her shoulders. Her make up was done lightly, so it was natural looking. The dress was strapless, her breasts were pushed up slightly, the waist clinched in to emphasis her hips and then the lower half flowed out and it only just touched the floor. Being unique Penelope's dress was not white, if was the palest of yellows. But it was gorgeous and it screamed 'her.'

Penelope had her eyes closed the first few steps down the aisle but she opened them as she drew closer to the altar. When she looked up her eyes immediately found Derek, no one else existed in this moment. His eyes locked with hers, both radiating the love they were feeling. She took in his appearance fro his grey suit to his radiating smile. He was gorgeous. Penelope knew in that moment that this was what she wanted and it most defiantly was what he wanted.

Her steps grew quicker as she found that she desperately wanted to be Mrs Derek Morgan. She had decided to take his name but she had not told him yet, leaving it to be a surprise. Rossi kissed her on the cheek before handing her of to Derek, then he went and stood beside Reid. It was time.

The minute that Derek took her hand in his, Penelope's tears began to fall. She was not bothered if her mascara was ruined, she was too wrapped up in moment to care. Derek held both her hands, she faced him. Both smiled at each other, a full smile that showed nearly all their teeth. The first few minutes of what the priest were saying were a blur until it was time for them to say their vows. They had chose to write their own, as they wanted to be 'original'.

Derek spoke first:

"Penelope, ever since the day that I met you I knew you were special. It only took me seven years to realise just how special you actually are. For you are my life. I see beauty in you that I see in no one else. I love everything about you; your eyes, your smile, your curves, your laugh, your heart, your soul. My list could go on forever. So as your husband I promise to go that little bit further, I will protect you, I will love you, I will honour you, I will worship you and I will be there for you, until the day we die. My love for you in eternal, it shall never end. I shall love you forever babygirl."

The small amount of tears that were forming in Penelope's eyes had turned into a mass of tears. Her bridesmaids as well as Derek's mom were also crying, knowing how much he meant those words. Next up was Penelope, who had to pause for minute to compose herself before speaking.

"Derek, I think I fell in love with you the day you called me babygirl. It was as if that name had some hold over me, as if _**you**_had some hold over me. I love you with all my heart. I always believed with the way you looked and the way I looked there was no chance of us to ever be together, but you proved me wrong the day you first told me you loved me. I thank you for being in life, for loving me unconditionally and for making me see life as you see it. Without you my life would not be as colourful or worthwhile. So as your wife I will support you, I will love you, I will care for you, I will be there for you and I will give myself to you forever until the day we are reunited in heaven. Derek Morgan you are my life and I love you."

She managed to get through her vows without crying but as soon as she finished the tears returned. Derek rubbed his thumb across her cheek removing any rears that lay there. He looked directly into her eyes and whispered 'I love you.' Then it was time to say 'I do'.

"Derek Morgan, do you take Penelope Garcia to be your wife, to love and worship every day from this day forward?" the priest asked.

"I do."

"And Penelope Garcia, do you take Derek Morgan to be your husband, to love and to care for every day from this day forward?" the priest repeated.

"I most defiantly do." she replied.

"Well then by the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. Derek you can now kiss your bride."

Derek did not have to be told twice. He pulled Penelope to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. He lowered his head until his lips covered hers. The kiss was just like every other kiss they shared, full of spark. There was doubt that they were meant to be together, they were perfect for each other.

As they broke apart they noticed how every person in the church had stood and were clapping at the couple. The team all surrounded them, hugging them all at once. JJ and Emily pulled Penelope away from the group and hugged her individually whilst squealing. Everyone in the church that day was happy that Derek and Penelope finally came to their senses and realised what they had known all along, they were always supposed to be together.

* * *

><p>They partied all of that night into the early hours of the morning. There was dancing, singing, drinking, speeches, tears and kisses. Emily danced with Hotch and ended up leaving together as did JJ and Rossi. Penelope and Derek sat and watched their friends and family. Derek thought he could not be happier as he was at this moment, or so he thought.<p>

That night when they returned to their hotel room, they prepared everything for their honeymoon to Paris the next day. Penelope sat on the bed and watched as Derek fluttered about, humming to himself. She was going to tell him tomorrow when they were in Paris but seeing him as happy as he was now, she decided now was the time she told him.

"Hotstuff, I need to tell you something." she said.

"What is it baby?" he replied, sitting down beside her on the bed.

She inhaled deeply before speaking, "You see I know we are only married and as much as I want it to be just you and me for a while, that won't be possible." he gave her a confused look before she continued, "I'm pregnant Derek, we're having a baby." she mumbled.

Derek wrapped her in his arms and whispered in her ear "I love you and cannot wait to see our baby." he then laid his palm on her abdomen and held her in his arms. That night they made love as a married couple, both of them were happy at how their life was, the only thing they would have changed was that they got together sooner. This was how their life was supposed to ne.

* * *

><p><strong>x- The End -x<strong>


End file.
